1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses (typically copiers) are installed in public spaces such as convenience stores, and copy service is available on a chargeable basis. Other than copy service, print service for printing image data recorded in a portable memory or the like is also available.
In recent years, when multifunction peripherals (MFP) which are a type of image forming apparatus are installed, in addition to copy service and print service, facsimile service, print service compatible with a communication network (hereinafter simply referred to as a network), and the like are also provided by connecting the MFPs to the Internet. In addition, the MFPs are used as a gateway for providing content service provided by content providers via the Internet.
For example, one of known services is a service called a content print service. To make this service available, an MFP is provided with an original framework for achieving a Web browser function used in a personal computer (PC) or the like, inside the MFP. To provide a content print service, data for generating an operation screen operable in the framework in the MFP is transmitted from a server computer (hereinafter simply referred to as a server) of a content provider via a relay server to the MFP. The MFP generates the operation screen on the basis of the received data, and displays the operation screen on an operation panel. Thus, a user may operate (e.g., touch) the operation screen displayed on the operation panel of the MFP, and may select a desired content from various pieces of content provided by the server, and may print the selected content.
In such an MFP, while a user is using a service such as a content print service, when the user has not operated the operation panel for a predetermined time (for example, 120 seconds) or more, the service is ended, and a home screen is displayed (hereinafter also referred to as occurrence of a no-operation timeout). Typically, a predetermined time (hereinafter also referred to as a no-operation timeout period) until a no-operation timeout occurs is independent of a content service or a server with which the MFP is being communicated, and is set for the MFP at a fixed value.
A technique has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133998 to address the program occurring due to a fixed no-operation timeout period. In the technique, an image forming apparatus having a reset function (an automatic clear function of initializing the display condition and parameters which have been set, or a function of stopping power supply to an operation panel and the like in order to reduce power consumption) to be performed when a no-operation state has been continued for a predetermined time does not perform the reset function when a predetermined time has elapsed while the image forming apparatus is executing an execute file producing collaborative operations with an external apparatus or is performing data communication with an external apparatus.
An image forming apparatus installed at a public location such as a convenience store provides a variety of content services offered by content providers, and provides a variety of content. Times taken for a user to perform screen operations are different from each other depending on the services and the content. Therefore, if a predetermined fixed timeout period (for example, 120 seconds) is used in the image forming apparatus, the frequency of occurrence of a no-operation timeout may be high in some operation screens.
For example, a screen showing the telephone number of a call center which is used when a user has some trouble may be displayed in some content services, and the user who has a trouble with a screen operation may call the call center. In this case, if the call does not end within the predetermined time (for example, 120 seconds), a timeout may occur during the call, and the service may be ended.
A timeout period which is set long may reduce the frequency of occurrence of a timeout. However, in the case where a user goes somewhere without completing an operation, an operation screen which is needlessly displayed may hinder another user from being offered a new service at once.
The technique which has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133998 may fail to address this situation, and this situation itself is not recognized in the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133998.